PRZEBUDZENIA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Najważniejsze chwile w życiu Froda.


**Larner**

**Przebudzenia **

**_Awakenings_******

Budził się wiele razy w wielu odmiennych okolicznościach.

Miał trzy lata i obudził się z drzemki słysząc swoją matkę – we łzach furii, frustracji i wstydu, na skutek opowieści, o których niedawno się dowiedziała. Plotkowano, że Primula była niewierną żoną i że jej syn jest nie tylko bękartem, ale także dzieckiem Bilba a nie jej męża Droga. Przed nocą jego rodzice wynajęli powóz z Zielonego Smoka i wyjechali z nim na wschód do Bucklandu, do Brandy Hallu pod ochronę Pana Rorimaca i Pani Menegildy.

Kiedy miał osiem lat obudził się nocą, aby stwierdzić, że ich piękny domek przy rzece Brandywine został zalany po raz drugi od czasu, gdy przeprowadzili się z Hobbitonu. I, że znów muszą się przeprowadzić.

Miał dwanaście lat, gdy obudził się rankiem w tych pokojach, które zajmowała jego rodzina, gdy odwiedzała Hall, by dowiedzieć się, że rodzice nie wrócili z przejażdżki łodzią pod gwiazdami - świadomość, że już nigdy nie wrócą nadeszła niedługo później.

Pierwszy raz, gdy obudził się w Bag End i zrozumiał, że to nie sen lecz prawda, i że jest teraz podopiecznym Bilba, że będzie mógł swobodnie wędrować i odkrywać świat, robić niemal wszystko czego zawsze pragnął, niemal się popłakał z radości i ulgi. Pomimo, że kochał bardzo wujka Sarę i ciocię Esmę i Merrego, świadomość, że z jakiegoś niewiadomego mu powodu był powstrzymywany od robienia prawie wszystkich rzeczy wartych wysiłku – to było więcej niż mógł znieść.

Gdy Bilbo wyjechał, a on po raz pierwszy obudził się, jako dziedzic Bag Endu, czuł się zagubiony aż do chwili, gdy założył spodnie, jakie nosił poprzedniego wieczora i poczuł, że nie jest tak naprawdę samotny i, że nigdy już nie będzie. Świadomość tego była zarówno komfortowa jak i niepokojąca – coś, dzięki czemu powinno się czuć ulgę, a jednocześnie nieufność.

Obiecał Gandalfowi, że nie będzie zakładał tego śmiesznego pierścienia, który zostawił mu Bilbo, że przechowa go bezpiecznie i w sekrecie. Stopniowo przez lata stawał się coraz bardziej niechętny, aby ktokolwiek zobaczył Pierścień, zazdrosny, że ktokolwiek mógłby dotknąć Jego doskonałości, i w jakiś sposób w miarę upływu czasu coraz mocniej świadomy także i tego, że to inni nie powinni być dotykani przez Pierścień.

I był ten wieczór, gdy drzemał w fotelu i został obudzony stukaniem do okna. Gandalf wreszcie wrócił przebudzając go do świadomości, czym był Pierścień, który spoczywał w jego kieszeni przez ostatnie szesnaście i pół roku. Groza i determinacja, aby chronić swoich, które przebudziła w nim ta wiedza były większe niż te, jakich kiedykolwiek zaznał.

Potem było owo przebudzenie w domu Elronda z koszmaru tonięcia w świecie upiorów, przebudzenie do uświadomienia sobie, że przeżył – oraz, że będzie czuł ból w ramieniu do końca swych dni. Nieduża cena, jak sądził za wiedzę, iż osiągnęło się cel i wyzwoliło swój kraj od niebezpieczeństwa, którym była przebudzona moc Pierścienia. Ale to obudzenie doprowadziło do bardziej ponurego przebudzenia – do zrozumienia, że on, zwyczajny hobbit, musi podążyć dalej niż ktokolwiek powinien, i że wkrótce umrze, aby wyzwolić nie tylko Shire, ale i całe Śródziemie od zła większego, niż to, które do tej pory przewidywał.

W Lorien przebudził się zarówno do żałoby, jak i nieoczekiwanej świadomości, że właśnie zdrowieje z tej żałoby, po tym, jak Gandalf spadł. Wtedy spojrzał w zwierciadło Pani i zrozumiał, że to, co niósł dążyło samodzielnie do zniszczenia tych, którzy mu towarzyszyli, i że radowało się upadkiem Gandalfa.

Za tym wspomnieniem podążały strzępy wspomnień o innych przebudzeniach – na ukrytych plażach, pod osłoną wielkich głazów, i na posłaniach z gałęzi wiosną, w jaskiniach Henneth Annun, na schodach do przełęczy Cirith Ungol...

Przebudzenie w wieży orków, do rozpaczy, gdy myślał, że stracił Pierścień, do tortur i bólu utraty Skarbu, utraty nadziei, utraty Sama. I późniejsze krótkotrwałe przebudzenia – z koszmaru przemierzania Mordoru zgięty pod ciężarem Tego, parzącego go w piersi – a pomiędzy nimi zapadanie na powrót w ciemność nieprzytomności, kiedy siły go opuszczały.

W końcu przebudzenie do wiedzy, iż nie jest już żadną barierą przeciwko woli Tego, gdy To posiadło go w Sammath Naur a on i To zdobyli się nawzajem, tam, w miejscu ognia i ciemności.

Przebudzenie na stoku Góry, od którego oczekiwał, że będzie ostatnim udzieliło mu pokoju, jakiego nie zaznał od lat, wtedy, gdy starał się pocieszyć Sama, zdziwiony, że to, o czym wtedy pomyślał było jednocześnie ostatnim życzeniem Sama – dowiedzieć się, jak ich historia będzie kiedyś opowiadana. Że wtedy stracił przytomność – od bólu, wstrząsu i smutku, jednak lżejszych dzięki absurdalności i drogocenności tej prostej ciekawości – w tamtej chwili zdawało się wielkim błogosławieństwem.

Jedynie przebudzenie, które potem nastąpiło było tym, którego nie oczekiwał, albowiem nie przebudził się poza okręgami Ardy, lecz nadal uwięziony w swym ciele i w swym przerwanym życiu. Nie przebudził się do pełni, ale do świadomości tego, że nigdy już nie będzie mógł być, kim niegdyś był, że stracił zbyt wiele, swoją niewinność, prostotę, wspólnotę ze swym ludem, umiejętnośc akceptacji bez wątpliwości. Ale nadal było życie do przeżycia, i w swym uporze postanowił żyć jak tylko zdoła, aż do dnia, w którym pożegnał starszego brata swego ducha i poczuł, że ponownie zapada się w sen.

Następstwem tego było całkiem inne przebudzenie – albo może była to zaledwie kontynuacja tych poprzednich – kiedy to czynił co mógł, aby przywrócić sprawy w swym kraju do porządku, ale zrozumiał, że nie ma już związku ze swym krajem, nie był już spleciony z rytmem jego pór roku, oraz że nawet przypatrując się sobie widział, że umiera.

Tak, więc w końcu rozważył wybór, jaki miał przed sobą – między pozostaniem i umieraniem albo podróżą i być może przebudzeniem się na nowo. Jakże by mógł pozwolić na to, aby Sam i reszta, których kochał patrzyli jak umiera?

Tak, więc teraz wreszcie stoi na pokładzie szarego statku, pomiędzy Gandalfem i Panią, a Elrond stoi za nim, dłoń czarodzieja spoczywa na jego ramieniu i obserwują deszczową zasłonę jak srebrne szkło rozsuwającą się, a on bierze głęboki oddech czując się znowu w pełni przebudzonym, po raz pierwszy od lat.


End file.
